Where will you go
by Nitefyre
Summary: Fourth in my series of Songs fics. EvoHT AU... 5 years in the future Nathaniel must deal with news that his love Psylocke has been killed by Vargas. Hybrid Theory Spoilers Majoy AU.


Author Notes: Well here is the fourth in my on going series of song fics. This time through this is related to Hybrid Theory story posted in the X- men Evolution section. Every since I started writing Hybrid Theory and knowing that Claremont had killed Psylocke in X- Treme X-men, I always wondered how Evo Nathaniel will react if Vargas killed Betsy after they were together, so yes this does contains spoilers for Hybrid Theory but nothing you should have already figured out already. So you can this story takes place 5 years after the events of Hybrid Theory and are AU.

Disclaimer: X-men really belong to Marvel, Nathaniel belongs to me and 'Where will you go" belongs to Evanescence

Where will you go?

By

CW Clark

A.K.A

Deacon

They had given her a full imperial buried ceremony, he had spared no expense for her funeral and any that questioned his reasoning were quick to feel his wrath. Nathaniel had loved her, he still did it was love so strong that his and Betsy soul's had bonded something that was rare among dragons. Bonds were very common but one the level that he and his Empress, his Queen had shared were truly rare. As such the pain felt by the one who was left behind by the bond mate's death.

It was middle of the night in Empire and everyone was quietly sleeping the rebuilding and integration efforts moving along smoothly. Then a wail of such soul felt agony rang out from the palace and could be heard for miles that caused every empath with in ear shot to cry out in sheer agony. That's when news reached Erik in the newly formed Imperial Nation of Genosha and he knew automatically what had happened.

She was dead, Elizabeth Braddock had died.

_You're too important for anyone _

What followed after was sheer and utter chaos, Nathaniel had awakened in the middle of night in a near uncontrollable rage, he had already left mangle and near death half the palace guard. Erik received the call from Piotr to get the palace as fast he could before Nathaniel went into a real rage and destroyed the entire city and more. Once he was there he found his charge in the middle of the throne room, there Kaiser stood wrapped in dark gold flame Which was good he not reach the Valshar stage of his power yet but Magneto could see the flickers of gold white flame starting come to life. Truly thankful that he did not see any signs of blood red flames at this point. 

__

_You play the role of all you long to be_

"How long has he been like this?" Erik asked taking his helmet off his ice blue showing every bit of worry for his former Acolyte that was running through him. It had taken Erik months just get to the young man to talk years ago when the first met and now he feared that he would revert back to the state worst than when he had first meet they young man. 

"He has been like this for almost twenty minutes now." Raziel Nathaniel half- brother said to Magneto, looking up at the larger man Erik was almost amazed at how they could be related, Raziel was full-blood dragon and beginning so he stood a massive 6'10, 400 pounds of lean solid muscle. Yet one could tell in the eyes were they were connect he had those some intense eyes that Nathaniel had, except his where a fiery red. "Sierra is on her way." Just at moment the woman mentioned, Nathaniel full blood sister walked into the room. Like the silver fire storm that she was not stopping to say a word to her oldest brother she went straight for Nathaniel. There was aura of anger and sadness radiating from her so strong that Erik felt his blood run as cold as ice. It was almost as if she was going to back her old persona. 

__

_But I, I know who you really are _

"Nathaniel Washington if you don't get you ass together right know." Sierra walked right to Nathaniel and hit hard enough not only knock him to the ground and draw a thin line of blood from the corner of his mouth but also enough for him regain his senses. "Have you always been this fucking stupid or have just developed need to bond with your inner dumb ass." Sierra said letting anger slowly leave her body feeing the pain that he was in at the moment. She had never bonded but from what Raziel had told her losing your mate was like losing a part of yourself. He had only bonded on a mental level and the pain from her death still haunted him, so one could imagine what a bond of the soul would do to someone. 

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

Sierra watched Nathaniel sit on the floor his shoulders slumped under the weight of his pain. His hair covering his face but she could tell by his shaking that he was crying. She felt the tears sting her eyes as kneeled to the brushing a stray lock from his face she peering in Nathaniel's eyes, usually he eyes always had that glow of raw power now were nothing more then dull husk the fire had left them. There Sierra embraced him his mourning wail heard through out the palace. 

__

_But where will you go _

Magneto was brought back from the memories of that night as the Betsy funeral continued. On the long stone alter laid her body dress in a tradition grown. In front of that alter stood Nathaniel dressed in all black, including his leather duster which he had not worn since his crowning. Erik knew what that meant, he was returning to find her killer and there would no doubt that Nathaniel would find the man know as Vargas. Next to him was Piotr and Gambit who both followed suit wearing black version of the old Acolyte uniforms. All three of the faces stoic but their eyes told of the storm of Emotions raging within them. They had taken the young woman under there wing like a sister, all have fought together, cried together. Vargas was fatally mistaken when he killed Elizabeth Braddock, not only would the anger of any empire fall upon but also the out fury of a family. 

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

Behind those three where Nathaniel's Elite royal guard stood, the strongest warriors from each clan of dragons. The Leader of which was his brother, they all had the heads hung low soft growls of grief and pain rumbling in their chest. Next to them Nathaniel's personal Royal guard and council which was where Magneto standing representing the Nation of Genosha and next him the rest of the council all of the dressed in black all mourning the death of the Empress in their own way. Behind them stood the X-men, Xavier and his now adult students and new faces. They stood in silent grief as the funeral continued. Logan, Storm, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rouge, Bobby, Warren and Psylocke's brother Brian, even two of Xavier's newest recruits Lucas Bishop and Neal Shaara stood faces grief filled, expression grim because underneath the grief was a boiling anger. Nick Fury and the Brotherhood had showed all dressed in their respective military dress suits all paying respect in there own way. Anyone who was there could feel it just below the surface there was dead seeded anger and rage waiting to be unleashed. __

__

_You can't escape__You can't escape_

Erik stood amazed at the almost surreal beauty of the ceremony, all the armies had gathered all dressed in the respective formal uniforms. Yet unlike the coronation all but the generals had the heads bowed, it was considered a private moment of grief and mourning for the Emperor when his mate died, only to be seen by his closest. Yet the Armies could feel the leader's pain, what person couldn't this point.

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

Nathaniel stood at alter he could hear the words of Lucian as his advisors spoke words honoring his fallen love. Nathaniel on the other hand was lost in his grief there he stood the head of an Empire in mourning, he eyes never leaving the peaceful veiled covered form before him, they had made look as beautiful as the first day he met her. Everything in him hoped that she would simply jump from funeral alter; wrap her arms and legs around him like she always did when he returned home from rule several of nations.

_Scared to death to face reality _

Still in reality he knew that was not going to happen, she was dead, stolen from him by a man who did not know he was dead yet. Nathaniel would shed his tears here and now, for they would be the last he ever would shed. He lad lost his mother and now his lover, the woman single handily with her strength saved his life.

_ No one seems to hear your hidden cries _

The feel of Jeans hand sliding in his in show of support, that only he could understand. They were both given powers that rivaled that of gods. She understood how useless he felt right now given that kind of power and being unable to save Betsy. Usually she knew that he kept his mental shields in very strong condition it was almost impossible to read what going in his head. Now she could not only read what going on but feel it… the most intense sorrow and grief she had ever felt. It was like his mind and soul were going crazy with pain.

_You will have to face yourself alone _

Even his darker self was mourning Betsy death and was enraged, enraged beyond anything the she had ever felt. She knew that moment that his vengeance would be terrifying to behold. Yet this was not the time for thoughts of such things, now was the time of remembering a fallen friend. Lucian had just finished his eulogy and called both Jean and Nathaniel up, he had requested that she be the one to light the funeral alter and finishing sending Betsy to the other side. 

_But where will you go_

As they both walked to up the stairs the court yard was hushed and silent. Upon reaching the alter Nathaniel pulled the sheer veil covering Elizabeth's face off and let the last of his grief start to bubble forth. Even through it was summer time here it as cold a Russian winter. Nathaniel kneeled down and buried his face in the chest resting his head just over her heart; Jean was nearly shocked as she saw streaks of red running down his cheeks. He was crying blood; she had seen this before at the end of war when the dead were buried. Seeing it up close humbled her, the intensity of the emotions coming from him was almost over whelming, wave after wave washed over her. Jean herself nearly was lost in Nathaniel grief it nearly overwhelming her own.

_ With no one left to save you from yourself_

He pulled back from the kiss her lips they were as soft he always remembered. Only now the lacked the warmth that would wash over him every time he kissed them with his own, now they were as cold as the Imperial winter. Cold and bitter, exactly as he felt on the inside he wanted to curse everything, life, love, and faith; everything that anyone said matter he hated that his moment. At this very moment he understand the resentment every demon dragon had for the world. You gave everything and more, only for to never be good enough and then when the Fates saw they would take would mattered the most to you, what you loved more than anything. Had he not given enough in his life time, had they not given enough, they were nothing but children and the fought a war. Giving up their childhoods to be become soldiers before they were even adults, Magneto had lost his wife and his son. Xavier lost his legs, Logan his memories, Storm her parents, every last one had lost something they held dear.

_You can't escape the truth _

Nathaniel watched as Jean walked over to the Betsy body, then he came to harsh and cold truth, a very simple truth one the Emissary never told him. They all meant nothing; all they were meant to be were soldiers. They would fight and die gaining nothing from it but small meanings moments of happiness that were so fleeting they barely withstood the number of painful memories. He stood and watched with anger, grief, and rage running through his body, he wanted to storm the gates of heaven and demand the St. Peter return Betsy to him. He wanted to make the world pay for taking her way from him, yet all he could was watch as Jean finally lit Betsy body a blaze with her psionic fire. _I_

__

_ realize you're afraid__But you can't abandon everyone_

All who present thought it was one of the saddest yet most beautiful scenes they had ever seen. They watched in awe mixed with an overwhelming sense of profound sorrow as Nathaniel was first to lean his head to the sky. The sound the followed was a wail of pain and agony that rang through out the entire Court yard. One could almost feel it in their bones and Nathaniel cried out in the Dragon mourning wail as Lucian had called it. First it was only Nathaniel's wail that could be heard though out the air as his golden aura bursting the life. Then in so of solidarity Raziel and Sierra started, with there wails followed by the Elite Royal guards then every Dragon soldier and civilian wailed to honor her and their ruler. The others nations did their respective shows of grief. The Shadow Elves and High Elves sang the songs of mourning their voices meddling with the Dragons wails of grief. The Magi all kneeled started chanting their respective prayers. Then from the nation of Beast-men the Lions and Tiger roared in showing the sorrow over the death of the Empress. The Wolves and Were-wolves howled in grief while the Eagles and hawks screeched flapping their wings. All peoples of all the Nations honored the fallen Empress. All of the mutants that lived in Genosha kneeled before her burning body. Xavier and Nick Fury stood in shock and quit awe as even Wolverine who had fought with Nation of Beast-men during the war howled in grief. It was sad and in strange way beautiful, that sound was like nothing he ever heard before and it all melded in on single song of sorrow.

_You can't escape__You don't want to escape_

Nathaniel wail ended, the final tears dropping from his face as leveled his gaze to Jeans. She knew it, no words were needed, he was done grieving it was time find those responsible. The look in his gold eyes was nothing less then bloody murder. Nathaniel pick up a knife, it was one of the ancient Dragon Slayer blades and ran the blade and over his right eye. Right where Betsy mark would be, the every dragon from his clan followed suit. Scaring themselves showing that they will forever live with empty that her death. Nathaniel looked at the funeral pyre that as once his dead mate's body the dancing flames reflecting in his eyes giving them almost reddish glow. They had seen that look once before a long time ago, that was not Nathaniel man or Emperor this was Nathaniel the killer.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

Nathaniel turned his back Betsy's burning body walking towards Colossus and Gambit, both feel into step behind him. Raziel stood by Lucian, Nathaniel given his brother orders that he was acting steward of the Empire while he was gone. Magneto looked at his three former Acolytes noticing the look's on the faces and to the X-men that were on Storms team when Betsy died.

"Should we join them Lord Magneto?" Exodus asked softly.

"No this is a matter that is between them Exodus, this is something that they must do and they want do this on their own."

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone _

The destruction that was rained upon Vargas estate was something of biblical proportions. Storm and her team which now included one angry half dragon emperor, a walking tank and thief that was living grenade factory descend upon the Vargas Estate and the guards and private army did not know what hit them. Those that lived to even see the faces of there attackers ran into the night fearing the living would worst than dying by their hand. Nathaniel was out for blood and he was going tear this Villa and the world if he had to apart to find Vargas. Even when the dairies had shown a picture of Nathaniel with Vargas impaled on his sword he was not happy that they had to divert from there objective to save Gambit life… again.

_I can hear you in a whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming _

Khans forces had never seen anything likes this in there lives and for the first time in a long time these battle hardened solider felt a twinge of fear. From the field commanders view they have been stopped by what looked to an army of being with amazing powers but in reality there were only three. The X-men known as Rouge, Kaiser, and Colossus, they fought like a three person army single handily stopping the beach head assault of Khans invasion. It was also the first time that both men had seen Rouge smile actually, smile she had finally been giving control over all the powers the she possessed. Colossus was there doing what he did best watching the backs of his friends what they did not see he caught. Nathaniel, well Nathaniel was happy because his home was the battlefield it was in his blood and it gave him a focus for pain of his losing his mate…Khan's armies stood no chance.

_Where will you go?_

"She fought superbly, you lover. She fought with skill that I haven not seen in ages." Vargas said coldly as ready his blade welcoming the challenge that was before him. Nathaniel was to put it simply pissed beyond words, all he could do was growl and charge Vargas their swords clashing in a shower of sparks. Both men kicked up a cloud of dust as they tore through the burnt out builds of the city. Vargas was shocked at the raw strength of this man, each parry reverberated through him as struggled to keep a grip on his blade.

_With no one left to save you from yourself _

Vargas winced in pain as Nathaniel blade dug into his side the wound was deep but not fatal, still it would hamper him. Psylocke mate as he realized was proving to be harder of defeat than he thought, he fought like a man possessed and with skill and grace that his files told he should not have. His records told that this was skilled fighter but a brawler yet he moved with the fluidity and agility of a highly trained Ninja. Then that's when Vargas realized he was not just fighting Nathaniel, the mark, the scar over his eye was glowing red the same color as hers. "You realize now don't you Vargas." Nathaniel said in his voice sounding like his and Psylockes' at that same time. His eyes shifted from gold to a mix of gold and blue. "She loved to dance, any kind of dance from hip hop to ballet and she was much better kisser than warrior." Nathaniel voice sounded more like his own now he as stood over top of Vargas blade raised in air. "She made this life of mine worth living, she gave him hope, she gave me faith when I had none in myself and most importantly she gave me love. She lived with a passion that saved my life, everyone morning when I woke with my arms she breathed life into me, no Vargas neither you nor I are better men because she was better than both of us." 

__

_You can't escape the truth_

"That is something you could never understand. She… we have gifts that no other have, mutants and neo-humans are not your enemies. We fly, we dance on air and walk through walls and when life has lost all hope, we give people hope… just like she did for me." Nathaniel plunged his blade into the Vargas chest driving through his body and down in the ground. "See you hell…" It as finished she could finally rest peaceful his debt to her bond was paid and the promise fur filled now there was only thing left to do. 

_I realize you're afraid_

Nathaniel kneeled down in front of the Psylocke's grave, usually when one would do this they would have the trusted friends and family with them. He wanted to be alone for his end; he did not want anyone there with him. 

"You think she would want you do this." Emma said from behind him arms crossed, blue eyes furious at the fact that her best friend the man she loved sense the day she laid eyes one him was going commit suicide. 

"Emma leave please don't make this harder than what it is… just go." 

"No… I am not going to leave, I'm not going to you let do this…"she said turning into her diamond form knowing she would have to fight him if necessary 

"**WHY??? **Just let me go, I knew the risk of the bond when I formed it with her and know I have to do this…I can't live like this… with emptiness inside. I don't want to live like this again." 

_But you can't reject the whole world_

"You selfish son of bitch and what about us, we were there you know, we heard the wail and felt your pain but this is not what she wanted for you. Betsy loved you much for that…she wanted you to go on." She said kneeling down in front of him returning to normal self. 

__

_You can't escape__You won't escape _

"Why??? What's the point I have nothing left to give…" He said dropping the ritual runic knife clang echoing through out the court yard. 

"She told me once during the war that if anything were to ever happen to her. She would want to live and she told me make sure I honored on promise…and that was to take care of you. I'm have not done allot of good things in my life but one good thing that I know I have done was staying by your side." Emma gently took his face in her cover hands peering to the endless gold eyes of his the always seemed to be storm of emotion this past months. She new he was hurting so deeply that the wound my never heal. 

__

_You can't escape__You won't escape _

_Flashback _

_"Nathaniel, luv life is hard and its cruel and it takes from us unfairly but please if anything were to happen to me, you promise me that you will not follow through on or bond. I'm asking to honor our bond by living and joining me. Please promise me that you will live on with out me..." _

_"I promise…" he said to her kissing her one last time before she left to join Storm on the Blackbird… _

_End Flashback _

_"Be strong and live for me… There is some one that has been waiting for you now for a long time…she needs you, just you needed me…I love you and I free you of our bond… goodbye my love. Please remember me as I lived and not how I died…I will always Love you...Live Nathaniel" _

Nathaniel felt tears flowing freely down his face as he heard Betsy voice from beyond. The myth was true if he bond was strong enough if could overcome even death. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Emma burying his face in the sideof her shoulder as he wept. "I promise..." He said softly he was going honor her not by dieing but by doing was she did with a passion and that was live. 

The end 

Authors Notes: Okay all you HT fans out there you know what this is the preamble to… that's right some new exciting chapters Hybrid Theory. From the way its looks I will finally be bringing that story to a close some time with in the next five chapters if all goes a planed and I will be going through the fixing the errors and typos. 


End file.
